


Easy Nights

by Enchantable



Series: This One's Not Pretend [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Clothing Kink, F/M, Fluff, High Heels, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako likes Herc's stubble, Herc likes Mako's heels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Herc and Mako. And like how Herc has stubble/ five clock shadow and how mako likes it and yeah. Thank you!!

She likes him best at the end of the day.

She likes him all the time, but at the end of the day she likes him the best. When he runs a hand over his face and sits back and she knows both their days are done. Herc would be the type to throw himself in to his work if he didn’t hate the stuff so much. For all his incredible life, at his core Herc is a simple guy. Mako hears him switch off the light and sit back with a short breath. 

 

She slides her feet back in to her pumps and gets to her feet.

The Shatterdome has been turned in to a research facility, a very well funded research facility. Herc is the face of it, though he often tells her he doesn’t understand why anyone thought that was a good idea. Mako knows. She knows there is nothing he wouldn’t do for the Hong Kong Shatterdome, for the Jaeger program, for them. She also knows that no-one thinks of the Jaegers without thinking of Herc. In a way it’s fitting that they still survive, they still endure. The Iconic Survivors. 

The problem with being iconic and a survivor means that people expect you to do it. They expect you to endure when everyone else has fallen. Friends, brothers, sons, copilots, you are to endure when they cannot. Mako crosses from her office in to Hercs. He’s turned around in the chair looking out at the water through the window. The sun has long since set and the lights are twinkling across the water. 

Mako wraps her arms around him and leans forward, pressing her head to his. He exhales and leans back against her shoulder. The red gold stubble brushes her skin. They look at the way Hong Kong shimmers. There’s something almost possessive that runs through them when they look at their adopted city. Hong Kong endures as much as they do. 

"Long day," he says.

"Very," Mako replies, brushing her lips to his cheek, "Lets get out of here."

He nods and gets to his feet. he scrubs his face with hands as he locks the drawer on his desk. The two of them still follow a routine, though technically they are both civilians now. They arrive separately in the morning but leave together in the evening. The Shatterdome keeps civilized hours now and the halls are deserted. They take the long way round, cutting through the hanger and looking at the largest of their ghosts. 

They make sure the hall is deserted but he still holds the door open for her when they make their way to his room. It isn’t that they’re hiding what they are to each other, its just that the entire world knows that his son was older than her, that he was best friends with her father. He doesn’t mind being thrown to the wolves, hell he leaped in to defend their dead. But he won’t let them touch her, not as long as he can help it. 

"I need to shave," he says as he pulls off his blazer. 

"I like it," Mako says with a casual shrug. 

Herc’s fingers still on his tie. He knows Mako’s attracted to him. very attracted to him, for reasons he doesn’t understand but can’t bring himself to question. But she doesn’t comment on his appearance. he isn’t vain, its not like his appearance really has done anything to him excepted ensure he burns easier than pretty much everyone he knows. Still her admission makes his hands still and he looks over at her as she pulls off the pumps she’s wearing. 

"Yeah?" He asks leaning back against the desk, "you like a man with stubble?" 

"No," she says, her fingers going to the zip in the back of her skirt, "I like your stubble." 

He smiles and she returns the gesture. She likes surprising him. She does like his stubble. She likes it when he isn’t pretending to be the clean shaven by the rules man he has to be these days. She likes him in his worn t-shirts and the lucky seven vest that’s still the first garment he reaches for when he doesn’t have to be in dress blues. 

There’s something more honest in him like this, more like the man he truly is, the one who was close to retiring when history demanded he be more than a pilot. Mako drops her skirt and nudges it aside. Herc looks down before looking back at her. The moments when he looks down and away are shorter and farther between. She undoes her blouse as he watches.

"I like those shoes," he says finally. 

"These?" She asks, turning them over with her foot and sliding them on as she shrugs off her shirt. 

He chuckles as she stands in front of him, taking his sweet time to undo his tie and the top buttons of his shirt. Mako stands there completely unashamed. She’s very confident, there’s no shame in her as she leans against the chair dressed in her underwear and those high heels of hers. They look at each other and he runs his hand over his face, feeling the stubble under his skin. 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she continues, her hip sticking out just a little more. 

"Are you?" He challenges leaning back against the desk. 

"No," she says easily, "I’m going to bed."

She gets one step before he spins her around and pulls her against him. She laughs in to his mouth as he kisses her. Like most things he does well, Herc doesn’t half ass it. He kisses her until her laugh silences and she makes that sound in the back of her throat as he traces the line of her back, his thumb pressing in to the dimples above the lace of her underwear. 

His hand drops lower and he picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and lowering her down. She locks her legs around his waist, her heels digging in to the backs of his thighs as her fingers rip the buttons open on his shirt. She presses her lips to his stubble as he drags his hand up her thigh and skirts the waist of her panties. 

Her head rolls back as his stubble scrapes her neck and her stomach and her thighs. He doesn’t let her do anything until she’s lost herself at least once. He’s getting there but he isn’t there yet. And it isn’t because she’s younger or Stacker’s kid or anything that awful. It’s because she’s his girl and his dad may have done a lot wrong but teaching his kid how to treat a woman isn’t something. 

"I should go," she says breathlessly. He nods.

"You should," he agrees, thinking of how in a couple hours the hallway will be full of people who aren’t that great at keeping secrets, "but stay anyway."

He can feel the smile she hides in his chest and holds her tighter for however much longer they have in his room.


End file.
